1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to exercise equipment, and more particularly to a caster assembly that may be used for moving and placing a frame or platform that may be used for exercising.
2. Discussion of the Background
Space frames are sometimes used to support exercise equipment. As an example, FIG. 1 is a perspective view of a prior art space frame 100 also referred to herein, without limitation, as a “frame,” an “exercise platform” or an “S-frames,” which may be used to support users while exercising. Thus, for example and without limitation the Frame of FIG. 1 may be used to support several exercise devices such as those described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,762,932, incorporated herein by reference.
While frame 100 is not necessarily or specifically a part of the present invention, a description is provided here to illustrate the present invention. Frame 100 includes a header 101 attached to a first leg 103a, second leg 103b, third leg 103c, and fourth leg 103d (or collectively, legs 103) each having an end 105 (that is, a corresponding end 105a, end 105b, end 105c, and end 105d) in contact with the ground G. Leg 103a and leg 103b form a first pair of legs in an “A” shape and leg 103c and leg 103d form a second pair of legs in an “A” shape, where each pair of legs (103a/103b, and 103c/103d) has an included angle Θ. Legs 103 may have circular, rectangular or square cross-sections. FIG. 1 shows the legs having square cross-section, having a length T on each side. The length T may be from 2 to 4 inches. Legs 103 may also have one or more loop 107 which may be used for attaching equipment.
For example and without limitation, the height H1 of frame 100 may be equal to or greater than 7 feet and may be, for example and without limitation, between approximately 7 feet and approximately 9 feet. The width W of frame 100 may be, for example and without limitation, equal to or greater than approximately 7 feet and may be, for example, between approximately 7 feet and approximately 9 feet. Angle Θ may accordingly be from approximately 43 to approximately 65 degrees.
In general, frame 100 is constructed of rigid components. Thus, for example and without limitation, header 101 and legs 103 may be formed of steel or aluminum pipe or tubing having for example and without limitation, circular, square, triangular, or rectangular cross-sectional shapes. The individual components of frame 100 may be joined by welding, screwing, with brackets, or any other means known for attaching the components.
While prior art frames, such as frame 100, has many advantages for exercising, the frame is quite bulky and heavy, and thus very difficult to move. Such a frame may weight, for example, 300 pounds, and provide sufficient support as a structure for exercising. The prior art thus lacks a device or method for easily moving the frame when not being used for exercising or to permit moving the frame to a different location for exercising.
Thus there is a need in the art for an apparatus that is easily incorporated into exercise platforms without interfering with their normal use, and which permits the easy movement of a frame when not in use.